The watercraft market has seen a significant growth over the last decade. In particular, in more recent times the growth of kayak (sometimes spelled: kayak) sales has spiked dramatically. Along with this growth, the competition for sales has generated new and better vessels. While these vessels generate large sales dollars, they can also create substantial costs. In some cases, much of the costs are associated with production of the tools to create new and improved features on these vessels.
Features are very important in the kayak industry. However, unlike other industries, the focus for product development is function first, aesthetics second. One of the functions that is often addressed is keeping the storage compartments of the vessel dry. One problem with conventional kayaks is that it has always been a challenge to keep various zones of the boat dry. As a result, great effort and dollars have been expended on seals and gaskets for hatches. Stretchable, rubber-like designs, o-rings, and die cut sealing materials are but some of the conventional methods to seal cargo areas. One problem with these conventional methods is that they do not operate consistently. In this regard, stretchable, rubber-like designs, o-rings, and die cut sealing materials have a tendency to shift and change shape. A conventional method for maintaining seal position is to glue the seals to a supporting structure or body or the deck. But seals can move even when glue is used to affix them to the hatch body or deck.
The present invention provides a means for insuring consistent dimensional stability at a reasonable cost by employing a new and unique manufacturing method.